clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Medieval Party 2010
The Medieval Party 2010 was a party on Club Penguin. It is the third consecutive Medieval Party. It started early on May 7, 2010 and ended on May 16, 2010. It was first confirmed in Issue 236 of the Club Penguin Times. There are two challenges, which are Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) from 2009 (though the prize changed; it is an Iron Knight's collection) and Ye Knight's Quest 2. Free items *Wizard's Hat - Lighthouse *Shield Pin- Cove *Iron Staff and Shield - 2nd Challenge of Ye Knight's Quest (Members only) *Iron Knight's Helmet - The start of the 3rd Challenge of Ye Knight's Quest (Members only) *Iron Knight's Suit - End of Ye Knight's Quest (Members only) *Noble Horse - Before the Dragon Battle in Ye Knight's Quest 2 (Members only) *Dragon's Gold - End of Ye Knight's Quest 2 (Members only) *Toothbrush Pin - End of Ye Knight's Quest 2 (Members only) The Party Rooms *Treetop Fort - Forest *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) - Cave *Ye Knight's Quest 2 - Cave Ye Knight's Quest (and Princesses too!) Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) is a quest that was for members, and it returned from the Medieval Party 2009. Instructions *Challenge One: Go to every orb and stand on the platform to light up the orbs. After you're done, a gate will open for ''Challenge Two. *Don't forget to remember about the signs on the walls! *The code here is: Fish = Up - Crab = Right *Challenge Two: Hit 50 targets to open the gate for Challenge Three. Get the free item (Staff and Shield). *Signs: Boot = Down - Squid = Left *Challenge Three: Get the free item (Iron Helmet). Then, finish the maze. Here are the directions: Boot, Squid, Boot, Crab, Crab, Fish. *At final you enter into the room named Finish Maze. Here you get the last free item (Iron Armor). Ye Knight's Quest 2 Ye Knight's Quest 2 was a brand new quest for members. Instructions *Challenge One: Throw snowballs at all of the fire torches to open the gate for Challenge Two. *Challenge Two: Move the key around the board until it touches the lock.A gate will open for Challenge Three. *Once you've entered the new room, get the free Noble Horse (neck item), and continue to the next room. *Challenge Three: Fill up the barrel with snowballs until the cannon light's green. Click the green button to spray the dragon. Do this three times. Lastly, throw snowballs at the dragon until stops it's fire. Enter to next room. *In last room you will find two free items, Toothbrush Pin and Dragon's Gold (furniture item). Gallery Sneak peeks File:Knight2.jpg|The Sneak Peek for the party posted on the What's New Blog. medievalBlog.jpg|A Sneak Peak for the Medieval Party 2010. Medieval Party 2010 Construction File:MP2010TownConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the town. File:MP2010PlazaConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the Plaza. File:MP2010SnowFortsConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the Snow Forts. File:MP2010BeachConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the Beach. File:MP2010CaveConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the Cave/Pool. File:MP2010SkiVillageConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the Ski Village. Party Pictures MedievalParty2010Ski Lodge.PNG|Ski Lodge MedievalParty2010Plaza.PNG|Plaza MedievalParty2010Ski Hill.PNG|Ski Hill MedievalParty2010Pet Shop.PNG|Pet Shop MedievalParty2010Pizza Parlor.PNG|Pizza Parlor MedievalParty2010Mine.PNG|Mine MedievalParty2010Lodge Attic.PNG|Lodge Attic MedievalParty2010Lighthouse.PNG|Light House MedievalParty2010Ice Rink.PNG|Ice Rink MedievalParty2010Gift Shop.PNG|Gift Shop MedievalParty2010Forest.PNG|Forest MedievalParty2010Dock.PNG|Dock MedievalParty2010Dance Lounge.PNG|Lounge MedievalParty2010Dance Club.PNG|Night Club MedievalParty2010Cove.PNG|Cove MedievalParty2010Coffee Shop.PNG|Coffee Shop MedievalParty2010Book Room.PNG|Book Room MedievalParty2010Boiler Room.PNG|Boiler Room MedievalParty2010Beacon.PNG|Beacon MedievalParty2010Beach.PNG|Beach MedievalParty2010Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village PartyroomMedieval1.png|Beneath The volcano PartyroomMedieval2.png|Beneath The volcano PartyroomMedieval3.png|Beneath The volcano PartyroomMedieval4.png|Beneath The volcano PartyroomMedieval5.png|Treasure Room MedievalParty2010Cave.PNG|Cave (Ye Knight's Quest And Princesses Too! and Ye Knight's Quest 2) Dragon's Gold.png|A furniture item you could get if you have defeated the dragon in the second Knight's Quest. Trivia *It was the first ever of the Medieval Parties to have more than 1 quest-it had 2 quests. *There was a glitch that 3-4 days after the party ended there would still be the Medieval Party theme in every room,even thought it ended and nothing was decorated. Banner http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101120135158/clubpenguin/images/b/b8/Medevil_Banner.gif Good work, Prancer! SWF Rooms *Lodge Attic *Beach *Beacon *Iceberg *Boiler Room *Book Room *Cave *Night Club *Dock *Dojo *Forest *Snow Forts *Lighthouse *Lodge *Dance Lounge *Mine *Mountain *The first challenge *The second challenge *The third challenge *The Maze *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Icerink *Gift Shop *Sport Shop *Stage *Town *Ski Village Music *Medieval Party *In the Tower *Epic Battle See also *Medieval Party 2008 *Medieval Party 2009 Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2010 Category:Article